The invention proceeds from a magnet-retaining spring, and also an electrical machine containing a magnet-retaining spring of this kind, and also a method for producing the electrical machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,035 has disclosed an electric motor in which two permanent magnets which are situated opposite one another and two so-called consequent poles between said two permanent magnets are arranged in a pole housing. In order to form the consequent poles, a contour is formed in the pole housing wall, the arcuate inner face of said contour being at the same distance from the rotor as the shell-like permanent magnets. Magnet-retaining springs which press the permanent magnets against the housing wall by means of a spring force in order to fasten said permanent magnets are known for fastening permanent magnets in the pole housing. DE 102007004873 A1 describes, for example, a magnet-retaining spring of this kind, in which shafts are formed on the two longitudinal limbs in order to stabilize said magnet-retaining spring. The clip between the two longitudinal limbs is of planar design and is arranged in the same plane as the two limbs. If a magnet-retaining spring of this kind is intended to be used for the above-described consequent pole motor, there is a risk of the magnet-retaining spring tilting radially inwardly toward the rotor in the region of the consequent pole contour and touching said rotor. This can lead to destruction of the electric motor.